Word War: Canon Character 1
by LogganogandLanden
Summary: 26 contestants, each a canon, representing a letter in the alphabet, are going to battle it out. And oh my god it's gonna be good.


underlined - authors notes

**Bold-New Subject **_Italics - Confessional _

This game is quite simple. 26 canons will come onto an island. Each one representing a letter. You know, like Total Drama Letterz. Except with canons. And there's a twist in the format... though not entirely. Anyways, first I'll explain the title. Canon Character, character meaning letter in the alphabet and canon meaning real character. Cool. Now, I'll explain the format of the game. Basically, it goes like Survivor for two rounds. A-X are all split into three tribes of 8, 4 of each gender on each team. Y and Z get a straight ticket to the Final 24, because they will spend the first two rounds on exile island. Anyways, once the first two people are eliminated, they are replaced by the people in Exile Island. However, this is where the different format comes in. They also dissolve the teams, and those two from Exile Island get to choose a color, one each, out of the three tribes, eliminating one of the tribes completely. Let's say there's Team Habanera (Red), Team Peachy (Pink) and Team Surfin Bird (Blue). The two people are John and Rhonda. John chooses to take Habanera, and Rhonda goes with Peachy. (First pick decided by coin toss.) Then, Surfin Bird is no longer a team and is eliminated. Now there are 22 contestants remaining without a team. Whoever lost the coin toss gets to pick their tribemate first. They must pick alternate genders. The person they choose chooses the next, and it becomes a chain of alternating gender picking until 12 people are on each team, 6 of each gender. Then, there will only be Immunity challenges. No reward. A team will win. The other team must vote one of their members out by burning their picture. When the Final 4 are assembled, there will be one big challenge which eliminates someone immediately and the winner is to eliminate someone else. All of the eliminated contestants from 11th to 3rd will, on the spot, choose someone out of the two to win. Quick thinking central in that episode! And now, let the first chapter, where we introduce the teams and contestants, by telling the contestants which team they're on, until we get to Y and Z, begin.

**A is for Applejack (My Little Pony)**

"Welcome to the island, Miss Applejack. You're our first contestant." Master Hand tried to say normally as an orange pony with apples on her thigh and a cowgirl hat raced over to Master Hand. "Who are ya'll callin Miss, ey? Haha, no big dealio, hand brotha! Help me pick the apples and we'll get to it, heh heh!" Master Hand palmpalmed with his fingers. _"You see, even though it really sucks that I have to leave Equestria for a while, isn't it really cool that I'll be playing Word War?! I'm very excited." Applejack said to the camera. "After all, it's certainly goin to be fun, and maybe ol' me will catch some cash for da farm back home, yaknow? Don't wanna bother ya too much longer. I'll be on my way." She finished._ "Well... that was energetic of you, Applejack. You are on Team Ballyhoo, which is the purple mat. Speaking of which, the orange mat, to all of you remaining letters standing there, is Team Mockingjay, and the black mat belongs to Team Incorrigible. And, if you haven't guessed where we are yet, we are in the magical world of Abarat! We are in the island of Yebba Dim Day, because it's the least crazy and dangerous of the twenty-five. We have gotten the city to ourselves, by some miracle. Christopher Carrion doesn't really like to visit this boring place anyway. So, Applejack, sorry I cut off your 15 minutes with my where we are speech, but actually no I'm not sorry. Go to the purple mat." Applejack shrugged and walked to the purple mat.

**B is for Bumblebee (Transformers)**

"Oh good, somebody cool." Master Hand sighed as the man he was referring to stormed over to Master Hand. Only now was everybody realizing how intimidating this guy was. "Thanks, Master Hand!" the man said happily. "What team am I on, bro?" he said again. The ginormous yellow robot was huge and scary that's for sure. "Orange... go quickly, please." Master Hand, smirking at the last note. "Quickly? OK!" Bumblebee chuckled. Nobody knew what was going on. Just seconds later, the robot had become a car instantly and sped to the orange mat. Everyone screamed in terror. _"Yeah. I'm a little scary. I get that. But screaming? C'mon, bros. That only hurts my feelings. I'm a cool dude, yo!" Bumblebee introduced himself. "I don't know why anybody would be scared in the first place, but I've learned to accept it. But people don't normally scream when I save their lives. But anyways, I'm pretty sad." Bumblebee said to the camera, wiping his face nervously._ "That... was epic." Applejack said.

**C is for Carrie (Carrie) **

"Umm... go to the black mat, fast as you can please. Incorrigible." The host said quickly, although the high-schooler who almost looked faintly covered in blood in a black dress with brown hair did not listen. "Why must I go so quickly?" Carrie asked. "Because I don't want you to kill me with your freaky telekinesis, Weirdie. "That was mean. But it's against the rules, you dumb hand." _"I'm used to this... but it's still not pleasant. I guess I'll just have to learn to apply for things where people don't know about my powers or past." Carrie said to the camera. "But, since I'm here, I guess I'll try to win the cash. Couldn't do any worse." Carrie shrugged, laughing. _"Oh yes! Powers are not allowed at all! Still, go to the black mat, the team of Incorrigible. "OK!" Carrie said. She waltzed over.

**D is for Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse)**

The next contestant stepped forward. He was a young looking duck with a sailor's outfit on. "Hey Masta Hand. How awe you?" Donald asked the host. "You just spat on me... so not good. Black team. Fast. Go. I don't want to be victim of more duck spit." The host said, making a disgusted noise. Carrie shrieked at the idea. "Please, no, hand man! Put him on a different team." Carrie said. Applejack and Bumblebee frowned as Donald left for a confessional. _"Yeah, I know I can be annoying, but sewiously? C'mon, Cawwie. What's youw pwoblem?" Donald asked angrily. The cameraman backed up as Donald stormed away from the log he was confessing to._ "Well... that must've been interesting. Wish we coulda heard it." Applejack snickered. Carrie frowned.

**E is for Elaine (Seinfeld) **

"Well hello, you!" Master Hand said, whistling attractively at the woman as she walked by. She had long dark brown curls and was wearing a tan office suit. "Oh shut it, you womanizing freak." Elaine said. "Hmm. I would put you on Incorrigible, but I have a list of where people are supposed to go and I just got lucky with Donald and Carrie. You gotta be on Mockingjay, Miss." he said, clearly annoyed. "Sweet." Bumblebee said. Elaine followed this with arched eyebrows and an evil eye. _"Ugh... seriously? Is a woman in her 30s-40s really that freaking hot? Do you really have to bang me? That's what I was thinking until I saw... the competition. How sad." Elaine said. "They won't have any womanizers chasing their tails. It's a pony and a young freaky girl, for heaven's sake!" she finished to the camera. _"Moving on." Master Hand said.

**F is for Freddy Krueger (Freddy Krueger) **

"Hey." Freddy said, as he was quickly on the mat. Master Hand immediately picked him up and threw him onto the purple mat. Everyone turned to look at the menace and what they saw both terrified and disgusted them. He was wearing an old fedora and an ugly-colored turtleneck. Not only did this guy have a horrible taste in fashion, but he had knives for fingers, and oddly enough only three on each hand, with strange boiled pink skin. _"Unlike most of the villains that I can sense here, I do not come for cash." Freddy Krueger admitted in his confessional. "I came to kill some bitches. Hopefully I can follow through. I don't care how far I get into that. However, of course Master Hand had some stupid machine made at this island, at my team's camp, that sucked out all my superpowers. I'll have to compete normally. How dreadful." Freddy finished talking. _"What a weirdo." Carrie whispered to her teammate. Donald's eyes widened at Carrie, and then looked suspicious, as that was the only face he could think of to show her that he thought she was a weirdo too and had no right to talk.

**G is for Garfield (Garfield)**

"Hello, lazy." Master Hand said as the orange tabby made his way up to the floating glove. "Hey. I was promised a million bucks worth of lasagna if I came here." Garfield said typically. "You have to win the money first, Garfield...?" Master Hand said.

**Back at Garfield's house**

"Ha! That's what he gets for sending me out there!" Nermal yelled to Odie, who just snickered at the exchange. "Hey! That was part of my series!" Tinyrocket showed up and his eyes went wide with anime excitement.

**Back at Abarat**

"No it wasn't!" Master Hand said, waving his eyes back and forth quickly. "Anyways, Garfield, you are going to Ballyhoo. Step up to the purple mat please." "Win money? For lasagna?" Garfield began as he walked to the mat. "That's easy. I'd do anything for some lasagna. Except maybe hang out with Nermal." Garfield snickered as he reached his destination. _"Aww, the good life. This is gonna be fun, I guess. As long as I'm gettin lasagna at the end, I'd do anything even the most unlazy!" Garfield laughed at the camera. _

**H is for Honey Boo Boo (Here Comes Honey Boo Boo)**

"Oh my god, no..." Master Hand mumbled as the girl in pink satin, a tiara, and strange blonde curls who looked kind of chubby began to walk forward. "Hold on buddy. Just let me drink some GoGo juice b'fore the game." Honey Boo Boo giggled, rubbing her tummy. "Umm... that's good for you, Honey Boo Boo. Go to the Incorrigible tribe, please." he said. "Why should I listen to you? I'm the queen." the girl said sassily. Master Hand was taken aback. "Do it... for your life." Freddy whispered, still hurting from the toss on his turn. "Fine." the girl staggered to the black mat. _"I'm Alana, I'm 6, and I'm a beauty queen." Honey Boo Boo said to the camera._

**I is for Iris (Pokemon)**

"EEK! I'm so sorry, Mr. Hand, I just couldn't wait any more! I'm a dragon master, I'm super competitive, and I'm really excited to be in the game. Nobody dares cross me back home, but I'm a real jogster back there! Out here, I'll be really fun! Nobody better cross me though, cuz then I might cry. And trust in heaven, you don't want a dragon master like me to cry. Our hearts are real big, so we got lots more tears to share! If I wanted to, I could cry a river! And, my name's Iris!" Everyone blinked twice as she looked around, jumping up and down. The girl had long giant black ponytails that stuck up and was wearing a peach and pink dress outfit. "Umm... another factoid about Iris is that she's on the Ballyhoo team. That'll count as your opening confo, thanks. Go to the purple mat, please." Master Hand said, dizzy from these horrible and unusual competitor choices. Iris nodded and rushed over to the mat.

**J is for Jackie Chan (Real Life)**

"Phew. Someone who won't make much noise." Master Hand sighed. A man in a karate suit slowly walked up, shaking one of the host's fingers. "Ni hao." He stated. "English, please?" Master Hand stuttered. "Hello." Jackie Chan said in a mocking American accent. Master Hand looked angry. "Go to the orange mat. Now." Elise barfed at her teammates. _"Why hand need English? English for dummies." Jackie Chan said to the camera. "Ew hand have racist opinions." Jackie Chan said, disgusted, finishing his confessional. _"Umm... get well soon, Elise. Next." Master Hand ordered.

**K is for Katie (Total Drama)**

"Finally." a girl, suddenly appearing, with black ponytails, dark skin, and a zebra-striped short-short combined with bikini top outfit said. "Finally what, Katie?" Master Hand sighed, pointing his finger to the orange mat, so she knew where to go when she was done. "Finally I can introduce myself! My name's Katie and you better go easy on me because I am away from a friend right now and that's tragic for me." Katie said sadly. Elaine finally sighed that she was getting a normal person. _"Actually, I was going to be on this show with Sadie, but she didn't get accepted." Katie began, sniffling a bit. "She told me to go anyways. To fight as hard as I could and make sure I did my best. To win the game for the both of us! So I'm trying to be strong... for the both of us." Katie said to make sure her cameraman had captured her confessional._ "That's neat, Katie. Go to your mat now." he said.

**L is for Logan (Guild Wars) **

"Hello, Logan." Master Hand said as the contestants were becoming normal and he was regaining his composure. The young man in Olympian armor smirked. "Hey, Master Hand. What team am I on?" he said, still smirking. "I'll tell you when you - nah, nevermind. That would make it not normal and I would get even more tired than I already am. Go join Incorrigible." Master Hand said lazily. _"Hah! What a joke this host is! I would never go to bed! I have an army to face! I have to win for the world!" Logan said angrily but also jokingly to the confessionalman. "Seriously, though. Do your job right, bro." Logan snickered. _"Anyways, I'm getting bored with you. Moving onto the next contestant!" Master Hand said excitingly.

**M is for Michael Jackson (Family Guy version) **

Immediately, a lot of the contestants screamed, but namely Jackie Chan, Honey Boo Boo, and Elaine. "Michael Jackson?" Elaine fangirled. "Yup." Master Hand said. she almost fainted. _"I don't know why I'm that big of a deal." Michael Jackson said. "In fact, they revived me from the dead because they wanted me on the show. I was DEAD? I just don't get it. And I think I'm a smart guy." MJ finished for his confessional. _"How strange." Jackie Chan muttered. "Anyway... without the fangirly fits, please go to Mockingjay, MJ." he said. Elaine fainted while Jackie Chan had a screaming fit. "Ugh... next contestant, please."

**N is for Nights (NiGHTS)**

A strange purple being mysteriously floated over to Master Hand. She looked like a human except for smoother, almost of clay, but not so, and was more round with slightly different body structure. "Nights... you're stranger than I thought you would me." "What good is a mystery when it's solved?" Nights questioned. Master Hand's eyes widened. "I don't know, I guess. But what I do know is you're on Ballyhoo, so step to the purple mat, please." he said. _"Ah, being on a game show. What good is being on a game show if not going to take advantage? What good is a win if you have not before lost?" Nights said strangely to the cameraman, who blinked. _

**O is for Octogoomba (Super Mario) **

Another strange being, but this time not as strange, slithered his way by. "Umm...?" Master Hand asked. "Who is O?" he asked. "Glooby glob gloob gloobity glob! Glubby gloono! Glooby globbey glob gloob. Guppity goo gooey gloob glob." a chubby and odd voice said. Everyone looked in the direction and saw a small but chubby for its size, blue octopus thing with feet instead of tentacles and yellow spots and a light up circle on it's head. It had a strange mask type thing around its yellow eyes. "Anyways, you're on Ballyhoo, Octogoomba." Master Hand said, lining up O with Octogoomba and Ballyhoo. "What good is a tribe without some strange tribemates?" Nights lighted up as her teammates frowned. _"Strange? Not so. I am quite a sophisticated octopus. This is a recording I used. See? Recorder. I wrote down what I wanted to say, had someone say it, and placed it in the recorder. This was for my first confessional. Sadly, l only be able to speak in my normal gloob glob talk if I want to talk about something game related. This is all I prepared as I knew it was all I would know. Oh wait, there is one other thing..." Octogoomba switched buttons on his recorder. "I hate them so much, I swear!" a voice said. "Gloob glob." Octogoomba finished. The cameraman blinked, surprised that this was even stranger than Nights' confessional._ "Gloobity gloom glob, glon glop glutt gluney gloobity globb glok." Octogoomba said as he approached his mat. Everyone looked at Nights strangely as she pet the creature.

**P is for Paranorman (Paranorman) **

Suddenly, a teenage boy with very spiky black hair and a red wool jacket began to walk by."Paranorman... a very interesting boy indeed." Master Hand said to the child. "Thank you, sir." Paranorman said, smiling a bit. He then frowned again. "Which -?" "Oh sorry, buddy! You are on the black team! Incorrigible." Master Hand smiled. "Good name, I suppose." Paranorman mumbled, shuffling over to the mat. Everyone was wide-eyed._ "You see, it's not easy for me to make friends now that the whole town is afraid of me. To be honest, it wasn't so easy before, either. I can see ghosts, and speak to them. But people don't believe it. So I don't like to interact. But on the bright side, cash could really help me out, and maybe I'll even make a few friends here!" Paranorman confessed, his face brightening._

**Q is for Queen Elsa (Frozen) **

"Well hello, Miss Elsa." Master Hand said as the woman walked by, a smirk on her face. "My name is Elsa. I am an ice queen." "Yep. And you're on the Incorrigible tribe, with Norman!" Master Hand scoffed, flicking the girl onto the tribe, which was currently a hot mess. As soon as she placed foot on the mat, everyone calmed down and got into order in the presence of a queen. "That's some big power." Bumblebee observed. _"So yeah. I may have accidentally frozen a whole entire town and almost murdered my sister... twice. But who cares? It was just a clumsy mistake! I can control my powers now!" Elsa shouted with joy to the cameraman. _"True that." Elaine said, getting up from her faint earlier. "Nobody has joined our tribe?" she asked. Katie shook her head. "You've missed some interesting personalities." MJ noted. "Great." Elaine said, looking smug.

**R is for Raven (Teen Titans) **

A teenager in a purple hooded cloak stepped clearly and sturdily over to Master Hand's choosing podium. "That's so Raven." Master Hand scoffed. "I just had to pull that gag." he laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyways, my team please?" The girl said, annoyed. "Ah, yes. Lucky for Elaine, she woke up just in time. Because sure enough, you're on Mockingjay." Raven looked at all three of the tribes. "I guess it's the best of the three." Raven shrugged, walking over to her tribe._ "I really just want the cash." Raven said to the cameraman. "And?" the guy questioned. "That's it." Raven said angrily, walking away. _

**S is for Sora (Kingdom Hearts) **

"Woohoo! I'm on Survivor! -" A little boy with crazy brown hair in a funny little kid outfit, wielding a Keyblade, screamed happily. "Let me stop you right there, Sora. Word War. Hmm... it seems you're on Ballyhoo. They are certainly turning out to be the strangest of the teams. Makes sense. If you've ever met Ballyhoo, the Incorrigible children, and a Mockingjay, the normalities and stuff like that of the tribe actually quite match and fit the personalities and qualities of those three." Master Hand noted. Sora dashed to the purple mat. "Yayzies! What a great team!" The boy smiled. _"The truth is, I really only came to Survivor - Word War, sorry, to have fun. Back where I'm from, it's quite dark, scary, and not fun. I hate it!" Sora said, stomping his feet. "This is my chance to shine and have a great time while doing it. Maybe make some friends, since most of mine have died. That's not a joke, it's true." Sora said sadly. The cameraman was taken aback by the story of the little boy who couldn't have been more than 11 or 12. _

**T is for Thalia (Percy Jackson)**

The next to arrive was a teenage girl with a punk rockstar getup and some emo-style makeup. "Thalia! Welcome, Miss Bitch." Master Hand scoffed at the teen. "Oh shut up you egotistical freaky floating body part. I've met many of you in my 17 years of living and I cut most of em' off." The girl smirked as Master Hand floated backwards. "Just go to the Incorrigible mat, please." He said nervously, twiddling his thumb and pinky. _"Pfft! Cutting off hands! What a useless battle plan. Yet this guy believes it? Oh my god, I sense a fun host to contestant rivalry here. Oh wait, were those annoying viewers supposed to say that last part? Sorry. Actually, no I'm not. I have no regrets in my lifetime, lol." Thalia smirked as she walked away from the confessional rudely. _"Welcome to the team." Queen Elsa said, and she immediately kind of just stood in the background with her punky attitude.

**U is for Ursula (Animal Crossing)**

"Oh my gosh Master Hand!" A purple bear screaming, rushing up and cuddling up in Master Hand's palm. "Oof... fangirl much?" Master Hand wheezed, dumping the heavy animal quickly. "Yes, I'm strong, but it's hard to cuddle a bear and hold it at the same time. You're on the orange team." Ursula nodded prancing away. Skippy asked to film a confessional, but she just answered no, singing happily. Elaine barfed at her team so far, except Michael Jackson, Katie, and Bumblebee who she was warming up to. "Please stop barfing on my expensive mats, Elaine." Master Hand said rudely to the poor girl.

**V is for Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) **

"Yuck. This cast is just yuck. Though I like the Freddy man." The elf snickered, running up to Master Hand's podium. "About time I get a team decided. I'd be OK with Mockingjay. Anything but the black team, really. Is that OK? Can you switch up your schedule?" The purple outfitted elf with white skin and hair scoffed, rubbing a small cut on his face, maybe a scar. "Yes, Vaati, I can change my plans. To put you on Incorrigible." _"That." "Host." "Is." "Dead." "Meat." Vaati said evilly. _"Well, I'm sure your confessional was hatred towards me." Master Hand scoffed as Vaati and Elsa narrowed their eyes against eachother. "Next contestant." he smirked.

**W is for Wario (WarioWare) **

"Oh, hey, onion man!" Master Hand smiled. Wario gasped. "Octagoomba? I know ya!" he laughed evilly. He was a stout and short man with a zigzaggy mustache. He reeked of onions, for your viewing pleasure. "Umm.. that sucks for Ballyhoo, because you're on Mockingjay. So they still don't have a translator." Master Hand laughed. Wario snickered, bouncing his mustache. "Heh! I need not translate for the fellow. I can not translate for the fellow! I don't know how! I simply recorded some intro confessionals for this very game for him!" The man scoffed a bunch, still rubbing and bouncing his ecstatic mustache. Master Hand tapped a finger quickly as if to blink twice. Wario bounced over to the orange mat. _"Ha! Onion man is right! But yaknow what else is right? I'm gettin da cash, I am!" Wario laughed. "Of course this stout stached man won't get it will he? Oh yes he will! Cuz he ate his lucky 9 year onion just the day before da game!" Wario snickered and scoffed, smirking and bouncing his mustache the whole time. _

**X is for Xian Mei (Dead Island) **

A young asian teenage girl suddenly appeared, looking quite nervous. "This is Xian Mei, everyone. She's kind of touchy, as she survived the zombie apocalypse." Master Hand shrugged. Everyone blinked. Xian Mei dashed to the purple mat after a quick whispering match with Master Hand. "Then that makes up the full teams then, everyone! I believe you two last ones know where you're heading." Y and Z nodded. _"Touchy indeed. This is an island, need I remind you? I survived a zombie apocalypse... on an __**island.**__ How ironic that he should bring that apocalypse up, am I right?" Xian asked the cameraman, who shrugged in response. _

**Y is for Yanni Yogi (Phoenix Wright) and Z is for Zoey (Left 4 Dead) **

"Well, you two." Master Hand said after calling the two over. "As you all know, these two hold a lot of power and are going to exile island for a bit. The first, the old man, is Yanni Yogi." Yanni waved happily. He was an old man in a pink jacket and a brown beanie with strange glasses. "I do miss Polly, but I'm quite excited to be here! To finally play a game as a REAL man!" Yanni Yogi smiled, laughing a bit after. "And the next, Zoey, also survived a zombie apocalypse." She was a young girl in a pink tracksuit looking thing. At the apocalypse part, Xian Mei's eyes widened and then narrowed in fighting stance quickly. "_Yanni Yogi here! All I have to say is what I said just now!" Yanni smiled to the cameraman. _"Next up, Zoey. The final contestant. Go finish your introductory confessional. _"Cool. Even us exiles get a confessional real quick! Good, cuz I'm going to have trouble confessing all my thoughts to an old man who commited murder." she snickered. "I'm interested to learn about Xian Mei, though... I hope I get to pick her for my post-exile team. I believe I'm going to choose to stick with Incorrigible or Ballyhoo. I like the strange." Zoey finally fnished, her confessional being longer than Yanni Yogi's by a longshot. _"Well, you two. We're gonna miss you. You can head off in that boat to exile." The two obeyed. "As for you three teams... get ready for a crazy couple of rounds before the Exile twist comes into play." Master Hand smirked. The three teams took their maps and were off. But they certainly weren't ready.

So the game begins! Oh my god we're so excited to write this and we're so glad we chose it over Media is the new Prison. We're lucky that computer crashed and deleted those docs. Anyways, we wish this story the best of luck and hope you guys like it! Read and review, please! Thank you, and just in case, here are the contestants!

Team Mockingjay

Bumblebee, Elaine, Jackie Chan, Katie, Michael Jackson, Raven, Wario, Ursula

Team Ballyhoo

Applejack, Freddy Krueger, Garfield, Iris, Nights, Octogoomba, Sora, Xian Mei

Team Incorrigible

Carrie, Donald Duck, Honey Boo Boo, Logan Thackeray, Paranorman, Queen Elsa, Thalia, Vaati

Exile

Yanni Yogi, Zoey


End file.
